Compile
(1st Gen Compa in Victory) is one of the mysterious figures shown at the beginning of mk2 and also appears as a citizen of Planeptune in the 1980's Dimension, along with Dangly and Deco. Mk2 She is shown along with Dangly and Deco in the Gamindustri Graveyard. They are rarely shown outside of the intro clip and on the Gamindustri Graveyard chirper feature. She is part of the "Exhausted", characters based off of game companies that have closed their doors. Victory Compile makes a living appearance in the 1980s Gamindustri as a citizen of Planeptune with the name '1st gen Compa', along with Dangly and Deco. However, she dissapears from Planeptune city shortly before the appearance of the infant Compa and is not seen again. However, a DLC package exclusive to the JP version of the game reveals that she has seemingly taken up residence in Lastation, where she broadcasts a radio show once per chapter. She is also available as a playable character via DLC (Japan only), and wields a spoon-like staff as her weapon She is only spoken of after her disappearance by Dangly, who merely says that she has 'gone on a journey'. Appearance Compile is an usagi or Bunny girl. She has very short blond hair worn in a near boyish cut, almost resembling Blanc's. Wearing a yellow tube top and a yellow collar with a red gem in the center, underneath a big loose pink coat with a hood. She also has on a yellow skirt with white ruffles underneath and a gold and green belt, yellow above the knee boots and creamy colored bows above the toe. Her most noticeable feature her yellow rabbit styled ears and her forehead tag/scroll. When playing as her in Victory, it is also shown that she has a small red gem or mark of some sort under the tag and that she does actually have normal human ears, indicating that the bunny ears may just be part of her costume Trivia *It's said that Compile is from the original Compile company. They were responsible for games like Puyo Puyo (aka Puyo Pop), Madou Monogatari, Aleste, etc. Compile Heart was made from previous Compile employees. *Compile's belt buckle resembles a Puyo blob from the Puyo Puyo series of puzzle games, which is Compile's mostly known franchise, and the only one whose rights aren't owned by Compile Heart because the rights were sold to Sega's Sonic Team as part of Compile's restructuration in 1998. *Out of the three Exhausted, she looks to be the most developed. *She is only available for download in the Japanese version, as licensing issues prevent her from being added to the US/EU version before the release of the PS3 game of Puyo Puyo Tetris in 2014. **She is omitted completely from Neptunia V-Century, due to the same licensing issues. Gallery compile chibi.png|Chat chibi Category:Female character Category:Gamindustri Graveyard residents Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Neptunia mk2 NPC Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Planeptune residents Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Mascots Category:Japanese only DLC Category:Deceased Category:Compile